


we've knackered it

by N30N



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Pyromania, Sociopathy, a clusterfuck of other mental disorders, anger issues, everyones been aged down mostly equally, have fun kids, holla, juvenile detention center au, updates will probably be few and far inbetween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N30N/pseuds/N30N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen up, Cockbites."</p><p>Gavin Free is a diagnosed pyromaniac serving eight months for multiple charges of arson and destruction of private property. Michael Jones has self diagnosed anger issues (not that anyone would argue with his diagnosis), serving six months for a physical assault and battery charge.</p><p>Far to much violence, bundles of mental disorders,  horribly awkward relationships, and entirely illegal officer-inmate interactions, all file into some clusterfuck that is The Rooster Teeth Juvenile Correctional Facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've knackered it

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on my superheroes au but instead this shit happened. enjoy <3  
> EDIT: there are so many issues i have come upon here, and so yeah im never continuing this? i might pick up something similar in the future but. nah. nah.  
> EDIT 2: i've actually become re-interested in this for the sake of a friend oops? i'm thinking about it? but imma orphan it and see if anyone else is interested first tbh.

Gavin repeatedly clenched and un-clenched his fist at his side.

Warm breath billowed in front of his gaping mouth, the chill air that he sucked back in leaving his tongue dry. A heated glow danced across his cheeks. Giddy happiness bubbled in his stomach, mixed with some sort of excited fear that he had come to know quite well. His other hand tore at the chilled ground he was crouched on. The butt of his jeans were dirtied in his scramble backwards from the rising flames in front of him.

A rusted silver lighter was kicked aside unceremoniously, now at the dark vans a few feet beside him. It took Gavin a minute to pull his eyes away from the inferno creeping across the large field of grass, noticing that his counterpart was in fact more than just a pair of shoes. Ray stood beside him, looking hugely less 'fired up', making the whole thing seem much more routine. Not that this was anything new.

Gavin was anything short of a pyromaniac, the disorder even being diagnosed by his scarcely listened to psychiatrist. Gavin didn't like to think of it as a disorder. Fire was... absolutely _gorgeous_. It was like a warm drink on a cold day. The way he could just close his eyes and feel it gushing through his systems, a blanket for your insides, leaving a burnt taste in your mouth that you didn't really mind. Open and caring, a destructive force that seemed to know of it's powers, and revel in it's victories, popping and crackling.

Also fire was really fun to watch. Gavin had again turned away from Ray, glued onto the landscape before him. He had lifted the hand he was perched with to pull down his dark green hood, keeping it from obscuring his vision. It was only a few moments before his focus was shattered by a cold hand placed on his shoulder.

"Gav," Gavin shot a sideways glance at Ray. "What, do we have to go?" He asked with an almost childish whine. "Yeah, dude." Ray tugged at Gavin's arm, jerking him up by the arm, almost banging his chin on the ground as his other arm was pulled out from under him. "The park," Ray motioned his head a bit up the arching slope in front of them. A tall structure, indicating the large children park, usually full of visitors in the morning.

Luckily, the moon was still arched high in the sky, and the park was devoid of all life. Unluckily, the arson had run its way up through the hills dead grass, and was now licking at the base of the largest structure in the park. Gavin's stomach flipped.

OK, empty lots and secluded wooded areas are way different than regularly visited public childrens parks. Gavin almost tripped up trying to skitter backwards, Ray still holding the hem of his sleeve. In reality they should of left as soon as the pale smoke started thickening, but Ray enjoyed seeing Gavin excited so he hadn't said anything yet.

Thinking back, he really wished Ray had said something.

A piercing whirr of sirens caught up to Gavin's ears just about the same moment he was being helped down from the fence that had been locked for the night, hem of his shirt torn at by one of its metal wires, digging a cut up his abdomen. "Aw, we've knackered it this time," Gavin hissed, and only glanced at Ray to receive a curt nod before the both of them shot off in the direction of their respective homes. When he thought about it, Gavin wasn't really sure where exactly Ray lived. Not that he was thinking about it right now.

No, right now Gavin was just praying that Geoff wasn't alerted by fire truck sirens and had gone upstairs to check on his adoptive son, finding an obviously empty cot bed. By some stroke of luck, or possibly Geoff and Griffon to involved in Millie and alcohol to bother with a fully functional seventeen year old. It took a bit of struggle, the shallow tear up his side throbbing lightly and feet sore from sprinting, but Gavin managed scaling a broken swing set and stretched himself over to his bedroom windows overhang.

He sighed, wiping his hands on his jeans, before tugging them off and throwing them at a basket hooked behind his closed door. Dropping down onto his cot-bed Gavin zipped off his smoky scented hoodie, not bothering with removing or replacing his torn red tee, and pulled himself under the blankets in a futile attempt to hide from the imminent knocking on his adoptive families front door.

And eventually those aggressive cracking knocks did wake him up, dazed and drowsy, along with a full bought of Griffon's discouraging fury. Yeah, we really knackered it this time.


End file.
